We Found Love
by ankaz123
Summary: A T/H fic. She found love...but now something happens that could tear them both apart. My first Grey's fic. Please read & review
1. Chapter 1

We Found Love – by ankaz123

_Please note that this is my first Grey's fic… so please go easy on me :) please review and let me know what you think! I welcome both praise and criticism. _

Teddy signed and dated her last chart and handed it back to the nurse with a polite smile.

"Do you need me to do anything else Dr Altman?" Cristina asked, coming up behind Teddy, an expectant look on her face, eager to do something, anything cardio related. Teddy had heard whispers that Cristina had begun pulling her hair out with boredom after being stuck down in ortho for the week.

"No, thank you Dr Yang" Teddy answered with an apologetic smile "you should just go home, it's been a long day".

Cristina just nodded, the disappointment obvious on her face as she turned and walked away.

Teddy watched her walk, Cristina was an excellent student, yes sometimes a little to overbearing and desperate, but she was eager to learn and of course Teddy was happy to teach. It also made Teddy feel bad for banishing her to another department for the week, but it had to be done, a great doctor covered all her bases.

Teddy stifled a yawn as she entered the attending lounge. There she found Arizona and Callie deep in conversation on the lounge. They both looked up at her as she entered.

"Hey!" Arizona greeted with her usual bright smile. Callie opted for a more polite acknowledging glance. "We were about to head to Joe's for a quick drink, Mark's got babysitting duty tonight so we've got some time off, wanna come with?" Arizona offered.

"It's alright" Teddy smiled and shook her head. "I'm exhausted, I think I might just head home and get some sleep- I had 3 surgeries today".

"Sleep or something else with the hot hot husband?" Arizona grinned cheekily.

"Oh ha ha" Teddy laughed sarcastically, giving Arizona a face. "Anyway Henry is working late tonight, he just got his job back so he needs to impress".

Arizona simply nodded, the smile still on her face.

Teddy changed into her warm jeans and sweater, draping her coat over her arm as she said her goodbyes to Arizona and Callie and left the room, heading towards the elevator. As she stepped in, her pager started vibrating.

Teddy groaned as she picked up the machine, glancing at the small screen.

Her eyes went wide. Her mouth gapped open as her stomach dropped. She suddenly found it hard to breathe…..

Henry. They were paging her because it was Henry. He was the emergency.

Shaking herself free of the moment of shock, she lunged and pressed the ground floor button.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon" she whispered impatiently, glancing up and watching the numbers light up, floor by floor she went down, and after what felt like an eternity, the doors opened and Teddy found herself in the bustling ER.

Glancing around, she tried to find Henry, to find out what was going on. Spotting Owen in the crowd, she managed to rush over to him.

"Where's Henry?" she demanded, her eyes going wide with fear and anxiety.

Owen sighed, placing on hand on Teddy's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"He's in the trauma room. One of his colleagues called 911 after he collapsed at work. Apparently he had been complaining of a headache and nausea, but didn't think anything of it".

Teddy groaned as she rubbed her forehead with her fingers. "Is it hyperglycaemia?" she asked wearily. After Henry had been diagnosed with the diabetes, Teddy had taken it upon herself to find out more about the disease, and it was definitely coming in handy.

"We've taken blood and are doing all the tests, but its looks like it" Owen nodded. "He must have just forgotten to take the insulin- but we've done a CT just to rule out anything else".

Teddy nodded, her fear being replaced with anger. Henry had been really negligent, forgetting something so simple that now lead to a serious health risk and she felt like she needed to hit him! He gave her heart palpitations nearly every time she saw him in the hospital, let alone l_ying_ in the hospital bed.

"Where is he?" she demanded, the anger evident in her tone.

Owen simply raised an eyebrow, surprised at his friends sudden change. "Trauma room 2" he told her simply.

Teddy shifted her handbag higher onto her shoulder as she marched up to the room. Entering, she found Henry lying on his back, hooked up to oxygen and an IV line. He was a ghostly pale colour and his eyes remained closed.

Noticing the room was empty, she quietly closed the door and walked up to the side of the bed. Seeing him so sick and weak seemed to tone down the anger that was flaring inside her, but she was still mad that he had allowed himself to get into this position in the first place.

She gently slipped her hand into his and gave it a rub.

"What have you done to yourself Henry?" she whispered, fighting back the tears as she glanced up from the machines to his sleeping form. Even though she loved her husband more than anything else, she found it hard to cope with the constant hurdles that his conditions threw at them. First it was the VHL, and now the diabetes…..it was just an uphill battle. But her love made it one that she was prepared to fight.

Teddy pulled up a nearby chair and sat down at his side, leaning over and resting her elbows on the edge of the bed, taking Henry's hand once again.

She glanced up to find Henry start to move his head, his eyebrows creased into a frown as he struggled to fight the sedative and open his eyes.

"Hey" Teddy smiled warmly, standing up and leaning in towards him. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Shit" he replied simply, closing his eyes again.

Teddy allowed a small laugh to escape her lips. "You know that you scared the hell out of me, right?" she asked, rubbing his hand.

"Forgive me?" he asked weakly.

"Always" Teddy grinned, once again fighting back the tears. She would never get used to this.

"What happened to me?"

"You were brought in from work" Teddy explained, sitting down, not letting go of his hand. "You collapsed."

Henry nodded "yeah, I had a bit of headache and I felt a little sick, but I thought it had just been because I skipped breakfast".

"Henry!" she scolded, her eyebrows creasing into a frown "you know it's dangerous to skip meals, you should've at least had a juice or something to keep the sugar levels up".

"I know" he admitted, glancing down "but I was in a rush and it just slipped my mind. But I _did _take my insulin".

"Good" she nodded simply. "So you're not _completely_ suicidal" she added sarcastically.

Henry just grinned and shook his head "I love you too much to kill myself".

"I love you too Henry, that's why my heart almost gave out when they paged me about you. You need to _stop _doing this to me!"

"I'm sorry" he told her sincerely. Teddy found it hard to maintain the frown as he gazed at her with his gorgeous eyes.

"Just promise me that you'll be more careful now. You need to start looking after yourself better" she reminded him, standing up and lying in the bed next to him. She reached out and stroked his face gently. "Promise me" she repeated with a glare.

"I promise doc" he grinned, planting a small kiss on her hand.

Teddy allowed herself to relax and she brought herself closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Henry kissed her softly on the forehead before resting his head on hers. Closing her eyes, Teddy finally let sleep overtake her.

"Teddy" she heard a voice murmur. Waking up with a start, she opened her eyes to find Henry smiling at her.

"Morning" he laughed. Teddy glanced behind him at the night sky and smiled.

"Why did you wake me?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "Is something wrong!" she demanded, her voice filling with fear.

"No" he laughed "everything is fine, Dr Hunt said he would come back in a minute, he needs to talk to us about something".

"About what?" Teddy wondered.

"The test results are back" Owen answered her question as he walked into the room.

"And…?" she demanded, sitting up in the bed. "What is it".

"Well your blood sugar levels were a low which is probably what caused the nausea and the headache. Your body probably couldn't take any more so you just collapsed. You're lucky not to be in a coma" Owen admitted, glancing from Teddy to Henry, a serious scowl pasted on his face.

"Is that it?" Teddy asked "it was just the hyperglycaemia?"

Owen didn't immediately reply, instead he glanced uncomfortably at the ground.

"Owen…is that all?" Teddy demanded. She knew. Deep down she knew what the problem was and she was trying her best to avoid it, for both hers and Henry's sake. But this was something that nobody could avoid….at least not forever.

"Dr Hunt" Henry frowned "what's happened".

"Henry…." He started as Teddy fought back tears.

"I'm sorry….we found more tumours….it's serious".

**Ok so there is it. My first chapter. I will see what the response is and I will try and post another chapter soon! I hope you like it and please review! Feel free to drop in any advice or criticism you might have…its always welcome! **

**To E Salvatore: I've stuck to my side of the deal, written something….now it's your turn. We need an update! Remember we T/H fans need to stick together! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed and subscribed to the fic. It means a lot to know that I've got this much support behind me. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. If you want anything specific to happen (or not happen) please let me know, either through PM or review. I write for all the readers, so please let me know what you want to see happen to our two favourite characters.**

…

"Tumours?" Henry asked blankly "there are new ones? How many?"

"We've found four new ones, two are near the liver, one near the bowel and the other one close to your stomach" Owen explained regretfully.

"Ok" Henry sighed and nodded calmly. He was used to the bad news, but Teddy on the other hand…..wasn't. She was lying on her side huddled close to Henry, trying to fight her urge to breakdown. But it was too late, large teardrops were already rolling down her cheek and a small sob escaped her as Henry brought her closer in to his chest.

"What's the plan doc?" he asked expectantly. "Surgery right?"

Owen nodded silently, maintaining his stance. "I've paged Doctor Bailey and Doctor Webber, they will be down here soon to talk you through the procedure. We'll give you and…." He glanced at Teddy "some time to process it all".

"Thanks Dr Hunt" Henry smiled politely as Owen left the room.

Henry glanced down at Teddy and put on a brave smile. "It will be ok hon" he reassured her soothingly. "I've had over 80 surgeries" he reminded her with a chuckle.

"Yes" she nodded, looking up at him with tear glazed eyes. "But I've only been your wife for a few- this is all still new to me, I love you _so _much and the just knowing that you are in a room somewhere, being cut open, it's scary to me. I've never had someone to love, someone to worry about, this is all still unexplored territory".

Henry just smiled warmly and gazed at her lovingly "well I'll just have to make a special effort to stay alive" he grinned.

"Stop it" she whacked him playfully on the arm. "Didn't you hear what I just said!"

"I heard" he nodded "but it doesn't mean that I can't have a little fun, I'm a man in gown with four tumours sitting in his gut, I think I'm allowed to tease my wife- just a little".

"I'll let you get away with it" she grinned "only this time" she reached up and planted a long kiss on his lips. "Remember I love you" she told him as she stroked his face.

"I love you too" he replied.

"Well this is how you can show me- just stay alive"

"Deal" he nodded in agreement, his blue eyes lighting up with a bright smile.

Teddy huddled closer in to him, resting her head on his chest, feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. Henry placed his arm over her and sighed contently.

"Sometimes I wish we could stay like this forever" he told her, resting his head on hers.

"I know" Teddy agreed. "Just pause the moment and forget the rest of world".

"Well unfortunately that's not really possible" he chuckled gently. "In this world, I'm as sick as a dog and the OR is my second home, but at least I've got a hot wife waiting for me at my bedside".

Teddy glanced up at Henry and smiled dryly "no need to be sarcastic" she scolded him.

"I'm just a realist. You know me, I tell it how it is- no bullshit" he shrugged.

"Guess that's one of things I love about you" Teddy smiled and pecked him on the lips. "I better pop home and get you a few things before your surgery" she told him, rising from the bed. "You're right, we can't stay like this forever, you've got major surgery coming up".

"Did you have to remind me?" he laughed.

"You're the realist" she reminded him with a grin.

"Touché"

Teddy slipped on her shoes and shrugged on her coat. "Don't let Webber or Bailey cart you off anywhere until I get back" she warned, leaning over and giving him one last kiss.

"You got it boss" Henry smiled, giving her a mock salute. Teddy gave her husband a quick wave as she walked out of the room.

….

….

Teddy walked back into the trauma room to find Dr Webber and Bailey standing in the room, chatting with Henry.

"What's going on?" Teddy asked, walking into the room and dumping the bag she was carrying on the table nearby. She walked over to Henry's side and took his hand. "When are you taking him for the surgery?"

"We're going to do the surgery tomorrow" Bailey answered calmly "we're basically going to get in there and cut the tumours out- simple".

"It should be nice and easy, we're going to go in and get the ones from your liver first, then move up to the bowel and stomach" Webber added, giving both Henry and Teddy a reassuring smile.

"Please try and keep all my internal organs in one piece this time" Henry joked with a smile.

Webber smiled and nodded "Promise to do our best- we'll see you tomorrow" before walking out.

"Doctor Bailey" Henry addressed the small doctor "please don't let my wife freak out- I heard last time that she drove you nuts. I trust that you will be able to keep her under control" Henry smiled, glancing at his wife.

"Henry!" Teddy scolded, hitting him gently on the arm. Bailey glanced Teddy over and smiled playfully.

"Don't worry Henry, if she's gets in my way, I'll be sure to get her in line- I may be short, but don't underestimate me" she grinned.

"I have complete faith in you Dr Bailey" Henry smiled and nodded.

"What is wrong with you" Teddy smirked as Bailey left the room.

"I just want someone to look after you during the operation" Henry told her. "I don't want you tearing out your hair and hassling the nurses, they've got more important things to worry about".

"My husband is pretty important" Teddy smiled gently, giving his hand a rub.

"But you're a doctor" Henry reasoned, his smile disappearing "you understand what is wrong with me, what will and could happen. There are so many other people, other _wives_ who have _no _idea what is happening, what is going on with their loved ones- _they_ deserve the attention from the nurses and the doctors".

"Even sick, you're a gentleman" Teddy laughed, leaning in and planting a long kiss on Henry's lips.

"I'm _always_ a gentleman" Henry replied with a cheeky grin.

"True" Teddy shrugged, kissing him again "but I love having a reason to point it out".

"You better get home and get some sleep" Henry told her. "You must be exhausted".

"No" Teddy shook her head defiantly "I want to stay with you tonight. I want to be here before they take you to the OR".

"Teddy" he smiled, cocking his head to the side "you know you can't sleep in here with me. They will probably move me into a ward soon anyway, I can't take up their trauma room. At least go into the on-call room and catch a few hours, I'm not exactly planning on going anywhere. I'll make sure that they page you if anything happens" he promised.

Teddy sighed and opened her mouth to protest.

"Go!" he instructed her with a gentle smile. "I'll be fine! And it will make me feel better knowing that you're taking care of yourself" he reasoned, hoping to use that argument to persuade her.

"Ok" she sighed resignedly "I'll see you in a few" she leaned in and kissed him "remember I love you" she whispered before kissing him again.

"I love you too" he smiled.

…..

…

"Teddy" she felt someone shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find Arizona looking back at her with a concern expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked anxiously, rising quickly from the bed. "Is it Henry?" she demanded.

"During the night, he had some intense pain in his abdomen, but he has refused to go into surgery until he spoke to you, he has been asking for you".

"What?" Teddy frowned, standing up and shrugging on her lab coat, she had changed and slept in her scrubs. "What's wrong? What's causing the pain?" she demanded as she and Arizona left the on-call room and walked down the corridor towards Henry's room.

"Bailey seems to think that one of the tumours may be pushing on the stomach, she needs to get in immediately and remove it- but Henry wouldn't consent until he had seen you. I tried to talk him around, but he was adamant, that's why I came to find you".

"Ok" Teddy nodded, she started to feel sick, knowing that Henry's condition was getting serious, this wasn't just about a few tumours in his gut anymore, they were causing him a lot of pain and agony.

As they rounded the corner that lead to Henry's room, Teddy broke out into a jog and ran into his room. He was lying on the bed, with the usual tubes poking from his arms, but his face was contorted into an agonising frown and he was writhing in pain.

"Henry" Teddy exclaimed as she walked in "what's happening babe?"

"Teddy!" his eyes lit up as he saw her. "Where have you been?" he groaned.

"I'm so sorry Henry" she took his hand and squeezed it "I was so tired after last night and I just fell asleep, I didn't even hear my pager go off. Arizona filled me in….why did you refuse surgery?" she frowned.

"I just had to see you" Henry explained with a small moan as he clutched his stomach. "I needed to see you and hear you and touch you before I left".

"You're making it sound like you're going to die" Teddy laughed dryly, putting on her best smile as she fought the tears welling in her eyes.

Henry just glanced at her, his eyes filled with pain and fear.

"You're not going to die Henry" she told him angrily "don't even think like that" she squeezed his hand tighter as a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"I'm a realist" he reminded her with a small smile, wincing.

"And that's what I love about you" she returned the smile "but now you need to forget about all that and just have this surgery and come out all brand spanking new- tumour free!" she leaned down and kissed him.

"Ok" he nodded, closing his eyes and resting his head back on the pillow resignedly. Teddy sighed and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I'll see you afterwards- I'll be right here waiting, pulling my hair out and hassling the nurses" she whispered into his ear.

Henry smiled gently as his eyes remained closed. "You better not" he replied softly.

"Well then you're just gonna have to tell me off _when _you wake up afterwards" Teddy told him.

"Oh good" Bailey exclaimed as she walked into the room with a pack of surgical nurses behind her "you're here Altman, can we take your husband for his surgery now?" she asked with irritation. She was annoyed at being delayed.

"Yes" Teddy nodded, sniffling back her tears. She stood up and allowed the nurses to push his bed out. "Look after him Miranda" Teddy told her colleague, using her thumb to wipe away a tear from under her eye.

"I'll do my very best" the short surgeon nodded before following the nurses out, leaving Teddy standing alone in his room, left with only her thoughts and prayers that her husband would make it through.

…

…..

**You have to forgive me, I'm not too familiar with all that medical jargon. I'm not even sure if what is going on with Henry is real, but it still makes a good story :) :)**

**I hope you liked the chapter and please review. **

**I am not too sure where to take the story next so please let me know what you want to see happen….all ideas and suggestions are VERY welcome. **


End file.
